


We Own the Sky

by Equilibrium_29



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equilibrium_29/pseuds/Equilibrium_29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'...Perché hai detto quella cosa prima? Perché hai detto che ti piaccio?'<br/>Lei incatenò i suoi occhi con quelli di lui.<br/>'Perché è la verità. Ho provato a dimenticarti, ma non ci sono riuscita.- sospirò- Gli voglio bene, lo amo, ma è di te che sono innamorata'.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>One shot, scritta di getto. Non ha un vero e proprio contesto. Consideratelo come un piccolo sfogo. Ah, sono presenti alcune imprecazioni (linguaggio quotidiano/giovanile).</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Own the Sky

"We Own The Sky- M83"

'E perché allora sei qui?'  
'Perché mi piaci cazzo!- gli urlò contro- Mi sei sempre piaciuto! Sono sei anni che ti guardo, sei anni che ti conosco e che sin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto ho capito di provare qualcosa per te!".  
Calò il silenzio tra i due, e solo allora la ragazza si rese conto di che cosa aveva fatto.  
'Cazzo.' ringhiò a denti stretti, voltandogli le spalle e passandosi le mani tra i capelli. 'No, no, no, no, no! Cazzo ho rovinato tutto, porca...'  
'E quello che provi per il tuo ragazzo allora? E' stata tutta una finzione? Solo una presa per il culo?- la sua voce crebbe d'intensità- E' il mio migliore amico e per tutto questo tempo tu non hai mai provato nulla per lui?'  
'Non t'azzardare a dire una cosa del genere- si voltò di scatto- Non provare neanche a pensarlo. Gli ho donato tutto, Tutto di me, e lui non ha fatto altro che criticare ogni singola cosa- pronunciò queste parole con enfasi, e sul suo volto comparve una smorfia di disgusto- Anche se dice di amarmi fa di tutto pur di farmi sentire una merda. E sai una cosa? Nonostante tutto, lo amo ancora'.  
'...Perché hai detto quella cosa prima? Perché hai detto che ti piaccio?'  
Lei incatenò i suoi occhi con quelli di lui.  
'Perché è la verità. Ho provato a dimenticarti, ma non ci sono riuscita.- sospirò- Gli voglio bene, lo amo, ma è di te che sono innamorata'.

Il silenzio ridiscese tra i due.  
La ragazza sentiva soltanto il battito del proprio cuore che martellava.  
Aveva fatto una cazzata, e ne avrebbe pagato tutte le conseguenze.  
'E' meglio che io vada' disse, afferrando la giacca e dirigendosi verso la porta d'ingresso.  
Si sentì trattenere per il polso.  
'Lasciami'. Lui non rispose.  
'Lasciami'.  
'Aspetta'; sentì aumentare la pressione intorno al suo polso.  
'Ho detto Lasciami!' si girò, alzando il braccio e cercando di staccarsi da quella presa. Senza volerlo, però, con le unghie graffiò il volto del ragazzo che, d'istinto, la lasciò per portarsi una mano sul volto.  
La ragazza si coprì la bocca con le mani, sgranando gli occhi e trattenendo il respiro.  
'I-io... mi dispiace, mi dispiace non volevo farlo, è stato un incidente ti giuro...'.  
Allungò una mano per toccare la spalla del ragazzo.  
Questi, con uno scatto fulmineo, le bloccò entrambe le braccia in una stretta ferrea.  
La ragazza gemette, le lacrime in procinto di affacciarsi sui suoi occhi.  
'Lasciami, ti prego...' sussurrò.  
Tremava. Aveva paura. Perché l'aveva fatto? Perché era andata da lui?  
Era stata una cazzata, lo sapeva. Il silenzio dell'altro non faceva che confermare le sue più grandi paure.  
'Per favore...'  
'No'.  
Alzò lo sguardo, le lacrime che sgorgavano.  
'Vuoi lasciarmi andare?' gridò.

Quel bacio aveva il sapore delle lacrime che le rigavano le guance.  
Non seppe come vi erano arrivati, sentì soltanto la schiena poggiarsi contro il muro, le mani del ragazzo che le sfioravano delicatamente i fianchi sotto la maglia.  
Sospiri silenziosi erano quelli che riempivano la stanza.  
Le labbra del ragazzo abbandonarono le loro gemelle per percorrere il mento, il collo, e giù, fino alla clavicola, lasciando una serie di baci delicati che fecero rabbrividire la ragazza.  
La sua mano andò a cercare istintivamente la nuca del ragazzo, accarezzando dolcemente i suoi capelli.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, i nocciola dentro quelli marroni.

Volevano davvero rovinare la loro amicizia per qualcosa di così... stupido? Si.  
Avrebbero avuto rimpianti? Forse.  
Volevano fermarsi? No.

Non le sarebbe importato delle conseguenze. Non avrebbe chiesto scusa (o forse si).

Era certa, però, mentre si spostavano nella camera di lui, che, anche se il so cuore si fosse frantumato quella notte stessa, ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *Note dell'Autrice*
> 
> Ciao a tutti! Come state? Tutto ok? Dopovarie peripezie, finalmente torno a pubblicare. Che poi, questa piccola sciocchezzuola l'ho scritta mesi e mesi fa', precisamente in settembre, quando stavo parecchio arrabbiata con il mio ragazzo. All'inizio, non me la sono sentita di pubblicarla, non volevo che fraintendesse (e non fraintendetemi neanche voi, tutto quello scritto sopra non è mai successo, è solo frutto della mia fantasia- e della mia incazzatura dell'epoca). 
> 
> E in questi giorni, mi sento paecchio male. Non fisicamente (incrociamo le dita!), ma a livello emotivo. Mi sento come se stessi soffocando sotto tutte queste emozioni, queste sensazioni che premono sul mio cuore e mi 'svegliano' dallo stato di torpore in cui sento di essere stata fin'ora. Per questo, ho deciso di pubblicarla ora. Ah, e il titolo si riferisce ad una canzone, 'We own the sky- M83', e scrissi questa 'cosa' proprio sotto influsso di quella canzone. Ascoltatela, non è male. Non so bene se la continuerò, se la amplierò o se la lascerò così com'è. Si accettano suggerimenti purché scritti per migliorare il testo, non per denigrarlo.
> 
> Spero che possiate capire, e non giudicare male le mie intenzioni.
> 
> Grazie.


End file.
